The Flock of Fury
This is information on The Flock of Fury, as their alter egos. For information on their real identities, see Aves Family. The Flock of Fury is the name of the bird-themed Aves Family. The group's first appearance occurred in Enter the Cuervo, but their main episode appearance was in Eye Caramba!, in which they declare their revenge on the Rivera family for breaking their hearts. The Flock is also one of the few individuals that actually keeps their identity secret, thinking that if anyone knew their true identity, their family would be ruined upon. History Members of the Flock of Fury *Lady Gobbler: The oldest, mother of Voltura, grandmother of Black Cuervo and the leader. *Voltura: Second in command, daughter of Lady Gobbler and mother of Black Cuervo. *Black Cuervo: The youngest, daughter of Voltura and granddaughter of Lady Gobbler. Appearance They all have similar bird themed costume wardrobes including the trademark helmets (beak visor included), a set of jet-propelled wings, a black combat suit, boots and all of them are equipped with lasers. They do have little differences though: *Black Cuervo has a small tipped visor and raven-like wings. Her color pattern is purple and her bird theme is a raven. *Voltura has tuffs of fur on her gloves and chest with long feathery wings that are always visible unlike the other two. Her color pattern is green and her bird theme is a vulture. *Lady Gobbler has a huge collar that resembles turkey feathers and a gray dress under her black suit. She also wields a scepter/cane with a handle shaped like the head of a turkey. Her color pattern is orange and her bird theme is a turkey. Technology Weaponry They all use some type of laser weapon but seem to have their own way of employing them: *Black Cuervo has only one laser on her wrist. Later on, she adds a second one on the other wrist, and it is scented to smell like strawberries. *Voltura has two lasers that eject from both wrists. They seem to be the biggest and most powerful of the three. *Lady Gobbler has a turkey-looking cane that transforms into a laser gun. *They can also fuse their weapons together to create a massive laser cannon as seen in Tigre + Cuervo Forever, which they actually defeated both White Pantera and El Tigre in battle. *In a flashback, they created a device called the "Goose-zooka" that shot out robotic geese. However, White Pantera stopped them before they caused major havoc with it. *In Fool Speed Ahead, they constructed or perhaps activated a giant, chicken-like mechanized walker to participate in the race. It was later destroyed by El Tigre. Gadgetry Throughout the series, the Aves family seems to be very tech savvy as their weaponry, headquarters and powers them self seem to revolve around high tech gear: *Lady Gobbler has a glass eye with a built-in spy camera. * One of the gadgets each family member has a wrist communicator. Despite it resounding as loud as a truck backing up, they use this to generate a red-tinted hologram of each member and conjointly plot their evil schemes Relationships Main article: Rivera Men All three members of the Flock of Fury has had and still (albeit in denial) have a crush on one of the Rivera men. However, all three Riveras have one way or another broke up or dumped them. Thus, they always seek vendetta (revenge) on them whenever they can. The Aves/Rivera factor seems to go in a pattern: *Lady Gobbler and Puma Loco were the only ones to take their relationship as far as almost getting married, but at the last minute Puma Loco left Lady Gobbler on horseback at the altar for Rodolfo's soon to be mother, Dora Rivera. Puma feels quite "sorry" for running out on her and Lady Gobbler seems to still harbor feelings for him as shown in Eye Caramba. *Voltura and White Pantera dated in high school, but broke up. Everyone except Voltura, who is still in denial, knows he broke up with her. It is not known if he broke up with her for her villainous ways or to run off with Maria Rivera, but eventually he does marry her and together they parent Manny. When someone corrects or reminds her that Pantera broke up with her, she would shout, "As if I could forget!" *Black Cuervo and El Tigre date in middle school, as seen in Tigre + Cuervo Forever, but only for information on the Flock of Fury's crimes. Previously, Cuervo had beguiled and through flirtation manipulated him to trash Frida Suárez's birthday party. As the creator Jorge stated, in a canonical future the two officially date throughout high school, but Tigre broke up with her for unknown reasons. Gallery Voltura5.jpg Voltura.png 20140529021446!Con shot cuervo.jpg Con shot cuervo.jpg Blac cuervo.png BCuervo 1.JPG Avezlasercannon.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Groups Category:Villain Families Category:Three-person families Category:Female families Category:Preteens